The Luckiest Woman in the World
by Debs1990
Summary: While babysitting and sorting out an argument between Victoire and Teddy, Ginny Potter fantasizes about having her first child with Harry. How will Harry react when he gets back from work and she discusses it with him? Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Arithmancy Assignment #4. Also written for the Level-Up Competition.


**The Luckiest Woman in the World**

Written for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Arithmancy Assignment #4_

Written for the _Level-Up Competition (Tutorial/Stage 2/Task 2)_

 **Traits:** Romantic, Hot-Headed, Loves Children

 **Task:**

Write about someone who is really lucky.

Write about someone deliberating about having children.

Entry for _The Word Prompt Express_

 **Prompt:** (41) Baby

Entry for the _If You Dare Challenge (REVIVED!)_

 _ **Prompt:**_ (5) That Is Enough

* * *

"What was I thinking? Agreeing to look after these little terrors for Bill and Fleur, I must be mad!" Ginny muttered under her breath as she made herself another coffee. She needed all the caffeine she could get with Victoire and Teddy around. At that moment raised voices got her attention, and it sounded like the two of them were arguing again. With an impatient sigh, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Ginny Potter, official argument breaker-upper, at your service!" She thought to herself with amusement.

"But I was doing that jigsaw first, Teddy!" Yelled Victoire, her blue eyes shining with anger as she stared at her friend.

Teddy rolled his eyes as if he thought petty rows like this were beneath him, but he would humour her anyway. "I was only trying to help you, Victoire, no need to be so dramatic and girly about it."

Victoire stamped a foot, proving Teddy's point somewhat, Ginny thought amusedly. "I was managing on my own, so go and play with another toy and leave me alone, you stupid _boy_!"

Teddy looked shocked at her words and went red in the face as he yelled back. "Fine! I don't want to play with a silly, stroppy _girl_ anyway!"

Victoire opened her mouth to retort, but Ginny beat her to it. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The children jumped at her shout, and turned to face her with nervous expressions. "We're sorry, Aunt Ginny." Victoire mumbled, looking down at her feet and swaying gently as she spoke. Ginny felt her anger fade slightly as she looked at her young niece. She still had to do something about all the quarreling though.

Ginny walked over to the sofa and sat down in the middle. "Come and sit down next to me, both of you, I can't have you arguing like that in my house so we are going to sort this out right now." The children nodded as they walked towards her and sat down, Ginny was pleased to note that they appeared to be ashamed already. This should be easy enough. "Now, I'll start with you, Victoire, what happened? You two usually play so nicely together, and it saddens me to see you shouting such nasty things to each other."

Victoire fixed her big blue eyes at her and hesitated before speaking. "I was sitting on the floor doing the hippogriff jigsaw, when Teddy came and started taking pieces from me. He told me he was only trying to help, but I didn't want him to as I wanted to do it all by myself." Victoire got fairly worked up as she told the story from her point of view, and Ginny patted her soothingly on the back as she spoke.

"And now you, Teddy, what's your side of the story?"

Teddy nodded at her before starting to speak. "I really did try to help her, as she seemed to be struggling and I thought it would be easier with two of us."

Ginny smiled at him warmly, and the boy relaxed. "That was very nice of you, Teddy, but what should you have done when Victoire told you she didn't want your help?"

The boy thought for a moment and a lightbulb seemed to switch on in his head as he smiled and answered. "I should've walked away and played with something else instead."

"That's right, Teddy. I know you were trying to do a good thing, but you should always remember to listen to other people and respect them." Ginny turned to look at her niece, "Now, Victoire, what could you have done differently?" The girl seemed to struggle with the question, so Ginny prompted her. "Could you have been a bit kinder towards Teddy, do you think? He was only being nice, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Victoire squeaked out in a voice so tiny that Ginny could barely hear her.

"Do you think that a hippogriff jigsaw is worth falling out over?" Both children looked at each other and shook their heads. "Then what do you need to say to each other?"

Victoire surprised her aunt by going first. "I'm sorry, Teddy, I shouldn't have been mean to you, and I didn't mean those things I said."

Teddy looked pleased at her words and his face lit up with delight. "That's OK, Victoire, I'm sorry too, as I should've left you alone instead of pestering and not listening to what you were telling me."

The two of them stood up and gathered the other in a big hug, melting Ginny's heart as she stood and watched them with a huge smile on her face. "Kids are hard work," she thought to herself as she turned and walked back into the kitchen, "It's so worth it for moments like that." Her brain was invaded by pictures of a baby with black hair and brown eyes, and she gasped as recognition flowed through her. She wanted a baby of her own.

* * *

When the children had been picked up and Harry had returned from work, Ginny decided that this was her moment. She took a deep breath and hoped that Harry would feel the same way as her. They were married and settled in a nice house with plenty of room, so why not? It was the perfect time really, and she could no longer conceal her desire to have a baby.

"Would you like a drink before I sit down, Harry?"

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and shook his head. "No thanks, love, are you alright? You seem nervous."

Ginny sat down beside him on the sofa and started her speech. "I'm fine, Harry, but I do have something I want to talk to you about." Harry nodded and turned to look at her. "I've been thinking that we should start a family, and I want to know what your thoughts are on the matter." Relief flooded her as shock crossed over his face before being instantly pushed away by joy.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words, Gin, I would love to start a family with you. The only reason I haven't mentioned it is because you didn't seem ready. I know it would mean you putting your career with the Holyhead Harpies on hold and…."

"Pause for breath, Harry, you're babbling," Ginny giggled as she kissed him. Harry grinned as she pulled away.

"So are we really going to do this, Mrs Potter? Are we going to try for a baby?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, we are."

Harry laughed and leaned in for another kiss. "Hopefully the baby will take after you, Gin. It will be the most incredible looking baby in the world if it does."

"No, I would love our baby to take after you, with your gorgeous black hair and dazzling green eyes, she would be a stunner." Ginny said while cuddling up to her husband.

Harry wrapped his arm around her. "She? What if it's a boy?"

"Well, he will be the handsomest boy to ever grace the planet," Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes. "Look at us, already talking like besotted parents and I'm not even pregnant yet."

Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Why don't we have an early night and get some practice in?"

Ginny beamed at him and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, she whispered in his ear, "I think that's the best idea you've ever had. Lead the way, Mr Potter."

Harry scooped her up in his arms, making her cry out in shock as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom like she weighed no more than a sack of feathers.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Ginny paced back and forth in the bedroom and watched the clock on her bedside table impatiently. Those three minutes that she had to wait for passed by in an agonisingly slow fashion, and she was becoming increasingly anxious. She could've just done it the magical way, but had found herself too nervous to do the spell. Deciding that it would be easier to get one of the muggle tests that she'd heard Hermione talk about, she headed out to the nearest shop to buy one.

Last month she'd been sure that she was pregnant, and had been heartbroken when her period arrived and dashed her hopes. Mother Nature had not been popular that day, and she had even cried, which is a very rare thing indeed. This time her period had not arrived, and it was now a week late. Instead of the delight she'd expected to feel at the knowledge that she was likely pregnant, she'd felt scared and hesitant. Was she really ready to be a mother? To give up her independence and care for a little person who would depend on her completely? Would she be a good mother? Harry constantly reassured her that she'd be an excellent mum, but she didn't share his steadfast belief. Thoughts of dirty nappies, breastfeeding and sleepless nights invaded her head and made her feel nauseous.

Finally, the time came for her to make her way into the bathroom and look at the test. She took a deep breath and told herself that it was too late to do anything now. Gingerly entering the bathroom, as if arriving in a sleeping dragon's lair, her eyes fell on the test and she bent to pick it up. The moment of truth.

She had gone for a digital pregnancy test, and this one currently had the word 'Pregnant' written on it, plain as day. Pregnant, she was pregnant, she and Harry were going to have a baby. The nerves faded away and her heart soared as she stared at the test in disbelief. She was going to be a mother, and Harry was going to be a father.

Just then she heard a faint pop as Harry arrived home from work. She grinned and felt like the luckiest woman in the world as she headed downstairs with the test in her hand, dying to tell her husband the good news.

They were both new to this, and they'd have to learn as they went along, like everyone else. One thing she was sure of was the fact that they would give it their all, and the child would be completely adored by its parents. That was all that mattered.


End file.
